Locked in (Episode 1)
Synopsis Gumball and Darwin find Richard's hidden cellar, where he relieves his stress by murdering anybody who is invited in. Transcript Gumball: Darwin, look over there! Point the camera there! -Darwin moves the camera to a dark spot- Darwin: Uh, Gumball? I don't see anything. Oh, is there some fish flakes there? Gumball: What? No, there's a hatch, see? Just open it up like this...and...! -Gumball opens up the hatch, which has a staircase leading down- Both: Let's go down in it! -The scene changes into the camera pointing at the stairs- Darwin: Boy, there are a lot of stairs. Gumball: Shh, did you hear that? -Several footsteps could be heard coming up- Gumball: Darwin, we gotta run, someones here! -the camera is now pointed at Gumball- Darwin: THEY'RE COMING CLOSER! Gumball: DARWIN, THERE'S THE EXIT- -The camera falls onto the ground, as Darwin and Gumball scream- ???: Glad THAT'S over. -Someone picks up the camera- ???: I should keep this...Now, to drag these two back. (After a long flight of stairs and darkness...) -Gumball and Darwin wake up- Gumball: W-what happened? ...Why does my head hurt so much? -Gumball tries to rub his aching head, but he can't move his arms- Gumball: What the...! Why am I chained up?! Darwin? Darwin: I-I don't know why! I'm chained up, too! -the two hear a familiar laugh- Both: D-D-DAD?! Richard: Oh, you awake. Gumball: Dad, what are we doing here? Why did you chain us? Richard: You didn't think I just sit around all day, do you? I have several..."Hobbies". -Richard flicks on a light- Gumball: W-What...?! -Several decomposing bodies are hanging on the wall, and several knifes are on a small counter, with a plate of heads- Richard: Like it? It's my own little world here. -Darwin starts to make gagging noises- Gumball: T-this is just sick! How can you do this?! Richard: Well, it's pretty easy. Here, let me show you an example. -Richard grabs a small knife- Richard: I invite people over, and then...well you can imagine what happens next. -Richard stabs a head- Gumball: B-but why do you do this?! Richard: It first started as something to relief me of my stress, but I started to think, "It's so much fun, why don't I continue on doing it?". Darwin: THIS ISN'T FUN, IT'S CRUEL! -Richard eyes Darwin- Richard: Well, let's get started, shall we? -Richard takes a hatchet, and walks towards Darwin- Gumball: What if mom or Anais wondered if we're missing? Richard: Simple, I'll kill them, too. -Richard raises the hatchet- Richard: Now, to do this right...I gotta... -Richard chops Darwin's fin- Gumball: DARWIN! -Darwin screams- Darwin: NO, NO! PLEASE, STOP IT! LET ME OUT OF HERE! -Darwin starts to squirm- Richard: Stand still, I need to attached these to you! -Richard inserts several needles, and then presses a small button, electrocuting Darwin- Gumball: DARWIN!!! Don't worry, I'll get you out! Darwin, speak to me! -Richard takes out the needles, and gets a knife- Gumball: COME ON, SPEAK TO ME DARWIN! Darwin: G-gumball, promise me you won't die... Gumball: I-I promise... -Darwin closes his eyes as Richard starts to stab him fiercely- Gumball: DARWIN! NO! Richard: Well, he's done... Your turn! -Gumball looks at Darwin's body- Gumball: I won't die, buddy. I won't die, not in the hands of him! Category:FAO Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Stories